


The Other One Survives

by Jaroo0707



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, The greater good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaroo0707/pseuds/Jaroo0707
Summary: Albus Dumbledore will do whatever it takes, all for the greater good.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The Other One Survives

_“Neither can live while the other survives.”_

He really hoped that what he was about to do would never come to light.

_“Survives”_

After all, neither the greater good, nor his name would shield him from the consequences of what he was about to do to a child with a name that holds more power than his own.

~~~

His plan, all things considered, is really quite ingenious. Every aspect of it is achievable via his own means, and even if his plot was discovered, he could probably make it look like Severus was behind it. He was, at least in the eyes of those with power, the more likely suspect, and a fair few of them had a vendetta or two against him for his past… misdeeds.

~~~

Prophecies are funny things. You could spend a lifetime contemplating one, analysing it, and end up with entirely the wrong conclusion. Or, in this case, have an epiphany while sucking on a lemon drop, and be certain you’re correct (wether or not you _are_ correct is neither here nor there).

~~~

Nobody ever checked the book of admittance for tampering. When Harry Potter didn’t show up at Hogwarts, nobody thought to check if he’d received a letter in the first place. Few know of the specific artifact’s existence, and of those few, only the headmaster of Hogwarts can access it readily. After all, what purpose could tampering with it serve?

~~~

Harry, for his part, wasn’t really missing out. Well, technically he wasn’t. He wasn’t really much of anything, these days, missing out or otherwise. The modified drought of living death he had unwittingly been fed ensured it.

Harry Potter was gone, but his body was just alive enough to keep his heart breathing. He wasn’t living.

_He was surviving._

~~~

The philosophers’ stone (‘damn those Americans, trying to rebrand it the “sorcerer’s stone”, as if it made them somehow involved in it’s creation, because heaven forbid something major happens that they aren’t involved with with their practically barbaric regulations and laws…’) was surprisingly easy to get from Flamel (“Destroy it? Of course, my dear friend, I’ll find a way”).

So now, Harry Potter wouldn’t just _survive_.

He would _survive forever_.

~~~

It was all for the greater good.

Albus Dumbledore would do anything for the greater good.

He always had.

He always will.

~~~

_“Neither can live while the other survives.”_

He-who-shall-not-be-named will never rise again. After all, he may not _live_ while Harry Potter _survives_


End file.
